yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrosia Ryoji
'First Name' Ambrosia 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' Yule 'Nicknames' Ro, Blondey 'Age' 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'1 'Weight' 130 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ambrosia is nothing short of her mother: srong willed and fearless. She is confident in everything she does, and refueses to be be put down by anyone or anything. She is the spitting image of her mother, minus the hair color of course. She has been away from her family for quite sometime, but she uses her assets to obtain what she needs just becuase she can. In a sense she's a dangerous pretty. Over two years she's spent in East Asia with her mother, she's grown a bit more mature over the years. actually learning to harness the passion she'd had into undying knowledge and determination to pursue goals, personal and universal. After mourning the death of her father, Tetsu Ryoji, she vowed to aid her brother, in any way she could when she felt she was strong enough to do just that. Until then her and Asami Ryoji, would remain building and funding hospitals in Asia. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Registered nurse, Dotcors Aid, and Surgeon 'Fighting Style' Swift acrobatic pressure point combat which involves stirking joints and hinges on the human body to cuase massive reactions that would lock or cipple an opponents body parts. Ambrosia also uses an endonysic mixture of coperiea, Tawkwondo, Boxing, and Hapkido with Judo elements. Along the way she also picked up core elements of Power Fist, making it her primary style of fighitng. Her acceled acrobatics, and accuracy make this even more proficient for her using. 'Perks'(2) 'Perfect Bodily Coordination' This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. User has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. 'Peak Human Intellegence' Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. some newage proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokineses and extra sensory perception. 'Abilities'(2) 'Chi Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of chi. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. 'Medical Intuition' The user has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling them to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. The user has immense knowledge of anatomy and body functions, such as pressure points. They can also gauge a subject’s level of health or gauge the level of a subject’s bodily damage, as well as any adverse effects that sicknesses or injuries may pose in the future. The user possesses immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. 'Weapon of Choice' Butterfly Knife, Tanto, and Tessen. Allies/Enemies Densuke Ryoji (Brother) Danny Chan (Friend) 'Background' Ambrosia was born as a twin. Her brother, Densuke was born just a few minutes before she was. Her parents, Asami and Tetsu Ryoji, were very surprised to find out that instead of just having one child they had two. This worried the couple simply because they weren’t exactly the safest people to have as parents. Asami was the chairwoman of the Chitori clan and Tetsu was head of the KPD, which meant that they both had enemies that would kill to get some leverage on them. The twins were separated at birth so they would be able to protect their children. Asami and Tetsu made the hard decision to let their daughter, whom they named Ambrosia for her golden hair, go live with one of Asami’s close and personal friends, Nanami Totoro and her husband. Ambrosia was raised as their own child and Asami and Tetsu visited often. When the kids were younger they got to visit each other at least every other weekend. As they grew up though they visited less and less due to the schedules that they had. Ambrosia showed talents in being very flexible, even though she was young she could do more than what kids her age could. Nanami talked to Asami about this and they decided that Ambrosia would be sent to school in Europe so she could sharpen her skills and one day because a performer. Ambrosia was old enough to understand what was going on and in fact pushed her “mother” to allow her to follow this path. At the age of eight, Ambrosia was taken to Europe to pursue her dreams. Asami and Tetsu saw their daughter even less and it broke their hearts. Ambrosia met many people and showed to them that she was going to be the best in the world with her talents. At the age of eleven Nanami went to visit her “daughter”. Asami and Tetsu pushed Nanami to get Ambrosia into some fighting classes and to learn how to use weapons. She studied vigerously in atheletic arts as well as standard ones to at least become a second degree black belt in all of them. She also was quite fond of the blade and often wondered if her brother was the same way...she never got to experience alot of things with him..or her family..but she decided she would. Someday. Ambrosia exceled at all she did. When she was thirteen she decided she wanted to make a living off being a contortionist. She was the most paid for show in the country due to all the abilities she could show. After a few years of that Ambrosia decided she wanted to get a real career. Ambrosia finished high school and moved back to Kasihana to live with her “parents”. From there she decided she wanted to own her own company. Ambrosia always had an interest in medicine so she decided that she would try to get a job at Takahashi Inc. Ambrosia had always exceled in classes that dealt with making compounds. She decided a job here would allow her to start on her path. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Koikonjitto